


Where nothing grows

by Bertolao



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, droubble, lapidot - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: você nunca me deu uma chance. com medo de te fazer sofrer (mais), escondi meus sentimentos. em vez de régua-lá, joguei litros e litros de mais veneno.o solo que nada crescia, acabei o sufocando com mais falsas esperanças. devia tê-la ajudado a se tratar, quem sabe não floresce-se para outro?





	Where nothing grows

**Author's Note:**

> Lapidot é o produto de se esconder de si mesmo, fugir de seus problemas, entorpecer suas emoções, ter medo do outro. Nada de bom pode crescer aí, nada vai florescer em uma base que não tem igualdade, comunicação e confiança. Algumas pessoas são adequadas para você, outras não. O mesmo vale para você: pode não funcionar devido a problemas de compatibilidade, ou talvez você não fosse o que precisava em determinado momento, como Peridot e Lápis. Tenho certeza de que elas se adoram, mas elas simplesmente não eram adequados um para outra no momento. Não significa que qualquer um delas está condenado à solidão, além de se reparar, significa que você não poderia crescer com essa pessoa específica, nesse terreno particular.

 

__

 

 

_Querida Lápis,_

 

após muito refletir, cheguei a uma conclusão. nós somos como um jardim.

 

você é terra  _árida_ , não importa o que eu faça. nada  _cresce em ti._

 

sua terra é cheia de  _pesticida_ , usada sem nunca ter tido um descanso. eu devia ter esperado, mas queria ter _raízes._

 

meus girassóis nunca tiveram a chance de florescer. todos seus nutrientes tinham sido sugados

 

as ervas daninhas aos poucos cobriram tudo.você fingiu-as ignorar, fiz o mesmo.devíamos ter lutado, arrancados todas pela raiz.

 

mas assim que as toquei, você sentiu, você murchou. não fiz nada por medo, não queria que descobrisse a extensão das raízes podres, envenenadas.

 

 _Lápis,_  não importa o que eu faça, nada nasci daqui, de  _nós_.talvez nós não fomos feitas uma para a outra.

 

quero que você floresça, que cresça, para finalmente ter força para liberta-se.

 

_não importa o que eu fizesse, nada nascia em um solo morto._

 

desculpe-me enrolar, divaguei sobre o assunto. espero que entenda.

 

com amor,

 

_Peridot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> "significa que você não poderia crescer com essa pessoa específica, nesse terreno particular". Essa frase quebrou ainda mais meu coração, é de um texto em inglês do tumblr. 
> 
> era pra ser um Droubble sobre lápis e a Peridot, mas acabou que eu escrevi um pouco sobre mim. to chorando, mesmo eu tendo juntado os caquinhos do meu coração, ainda vai ter as rachaduras e sempre faltar uma pedacinhos. 
> 
> http://ccosmicddust.tumblr.com/post/169652904451/where-nothing-grows 
> 
> Essa é uma segunda versão, mas preferi a primeira.


End file.
